comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: DC Cinematic Universe bio Lois Lane
DC CINEMATIC UNIVERSE BIO: Lois was sent by her editor Perry White to cover the story of the US Military's secret activity on Ellesmere Island in Canada. Arriving and having her bags carried by Clark Kent who was temporarily working for Arctic Cargo, she was not greeted well by the military who try to keep their reasons for being there a secret. Lois gets them to show her what they have found and at night she sneaks out to take pictures and notices Clark sneaking around. Following him down a long straight tunnel in the mountain, she finds an Alien ship buried under the ice. Amazed, Lois enters to see a floating robot which, when she tries to take a picture, attacks her. Clark hears and comes to her rescue before cauterizing her wound with his Heat Vision. He then leaves her in a safe place before flying the ship away. Returning to Metropolis and the Daily Planet to write up her story on the super powered mystery being and the alien ship rising from under the ice, her story is rejected by Perry for being too unbelievable and possibly inspired from Lois hallucinating. Undeterred and realising that this story needs to be told, she leaks her story to Glen Woodburn, an internet blogger. She begins to investigate the super powered being by tracing back his recent saves and past jobs trying to get information on him. She goes to highway bar he worked at and also gets in touch with the crab boat fisherman he used to work with. She eventually gets his name 'Clark Kent' and tracks him to Smallville, Kansas where she meets with a source: Pete Ross who was a boy in the same class as Clark at school. Pete tells her about Clark saving his life and the school bus with his powers when they were younger. Lois arrives at the Kent Farm and is greeted by Martha Kent who isn't pleased to see a reporter and sends her away. Lois goes to the Smallville Cemetery where his adopted father is buried when Clark arrives and tells her the story of how he died protecting his secret, believing the world isn't ready which is why he hides his abilities leaving Lois understandable. After returning to Metropolis, she decides to drop the story and is called in Perry's office after the blogger posts it all over the Internet. Perry tells her the publishers wish to sue her and she is given 2 weeks leave without pay. ARRIVAL OF ZOD: A worldwide message sent to every electronic device on the planet sent by General Zod confirms the existence of Alien life. When the blogger she leaked her original story to goes on a talk show, the FBI arrive at her apartment and take her to Peterson Air Force Base. Kal-El arrives at the base preparing to surrender himself if Lois was freed. Lois was put in a room with Kal-El asking why he let them handcuff him, he replies so that it makes them feel in control before asking what the S on his chest stood for, suggesting the name Superman before being cut off. After a meeting is arranged for the handing over of Kal-El where Zod's second in command Faora-Ul arrives to pick him up, she also requests that Lois come along whom Clark slips his Command Key too. Aboard, Faora puts a visor on Lois so that she can withstand the atmosphere on the ship taken to Black Zero, Zod's flagship. Lois is put into a holding cell while Clark is taken by Zod's men and strapped down and subjected to mental probing. Lois finds a port for the Command Key and inserts it revealing a projection of Jor-El who is able to control Black Zero and change the atmopshere to allow Clark's powers to return before Jor-El informs Lois of how to destroy Zod's ship. Jor-El then guides Lois through the ship avoiding capture and into the safety of an escape pod. She launches the pod and rockets to Earth with no controls. Clark who had escaped flies after her and pulls her from the pod right before it hits the ground. He lands them gently and have a tender moment before he hears Zod threatening his mother and he zooms off leaving her in a cornfield. After Clark and the military battle Zod and his forces in downtown Smallville forcing them back to their ship, Lois reveals the plan Jor-El told her. Along with Col. Hardy they put Kal-El's Spaceship in a C-17 and head for Metropolis where Zod had launched his Black Zero ship upon the city. On their way to use the Phantom Drive from the ship against Black Zero, Faora jumps on board and dispatches the crew before throwing Lois out of the plane as well. As she begins falling to the ground, Clark arrives and captures her as Hardy flies the plane directly into Black Zero creating a singularity as Jor-El told her which sucked everything inwards. Clark managed to fly away from it and land Lois next to Perry, Steve Lombard and Jenny where she on impulse kissed him which he returned. Zod emerges from the wreckage of Metropolis and attacks Clark. Lois, Perry, Lombard and Jenny make their way across the wreckage of Metropolis as Superman battles Zod as debris from space falls into Metropolis. Lois follows it and saw the two crash land in Metropolis Central Station. Arriving inside, she found Clark in emotional agony at having snapped Zod's neck killing him to stop his madness. Lois ran over and consoled a troubled Clark. After the Battle of Metropolis, Lois goes back to work at the Daily Planet when Clark arrives on his first day wearing glasses to hide his identity as the alien hero that was dubbed 'Superman' where Lois greets him. BATMAN VS. SUPERMAN: DAWN OF JUSTICE Write the second section of your page here. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Movies Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Universe Category:Man of Steel Category:Batman vs. Superman: Dawn of Justice Category:Lois Lane Category:Daily Planet